Talk:Kirby vs Cell/@comment-27799548-20161217041223
I don't know much about Cell, but I've got plenty of Kirby feats here: Speed: -Defeated Marx and his revived Soul Form, who can cross galactic distances in short time frames. Galactic FTL. -Regularly fights Meta Knight to a standstill, who is capable of inter-planetary travel. Planetary FTL. -Defeated Landia, who could later keep up with the Universe-Crossing Lor Starcutter in a lesser state. Universe-Crossing FTL. -Defeated Dark Mind, who could keep up with Kirby's Warp Star despite being severely injured. Interstellar to Intergalactic FTL. -Regularly defeats the Dark Matter Soldiers, who can cross multiple galaxies in seconds. Intergalactic FTL. Note that all of these feats are usually done ON FOOT, so it definitely counts for his reactions. -His warp star casually crosses Interstellar distances and should be much faster than the Dark Matter Soldiers. Interstellar FTL '''to '''Intergalactic FTL. Power/Durability: ((I'm classifying these both in one category because the DC feats usually end up scaling to his Durability, and vice versa)) -One-shot NOVA by throwing Marx into it. At least Planet Level. -Casually punched Pop Star in half on multiple occasions, although they're usually done in areas that could be considered non-canon. At least 'Planet Level'. -The Dark Matter soldiers, who are capable of possessing entire Planets, are all practically fodder to him. At least 'Planet Level'. -Regularly tanks Planetary-ish explosions, although sometimes the feats are hard to pin down as the details as to what happened up close are vague, like when part of the Moon blew up when he defeated Nightmare, or when he survived a planetary explosion after defeating Sectonia. Just by eyeballing them, I'd say the feats generally range from Moon Level '''to '''Planet Level+. -Tonathan100 made a blog on how Hypernova Kirby is comparable to a real black hole in how it works. Going by this and assuming that Kirby is 1 meter tall and using a black hole of that size, you should get Large Star Level. -Defeated Claycia, who created all of Seventopia (A collection of several planets) by mostly using his lesser moves and without using Copy Abilities. Planet Level '''to '''Solar System Level. -Defeated Dark Nebula, who destroyed all of the celestial bodies and star systems in the background just from awakening, and tanked the initial explosion without flinching. The attack most likely reached at least hundreds of lightyears, as Kirby fought Dark Nebula near the center of a galaxy and the destruction reached so far that the only thing visible in the background after that was another faraway galaxy. At least 'Multi-Solar System Level'. -In RtDL, Kirby was capable of, although very briefly, pushing back waves of unknown properties that were capable of eating away at parallel universes. If you count the stars in the background as real stars and assume that the wave was actively devouring them as well, then this should be another Multi-Solar System Level feat. Again, I don't know what Cell has to offer, and I can admit I'm a biiiiit biased here, but I'm assuming Kirby takes this if these feats hold any water.